Forget Me Not
by jamielaine7
Summary: Takes place two years after Ziva's departure. Tiva. Read/Review
1. Chapter 1

Forget Me Not

**Hey guys its been awhile since I've done this but I hope you enjoy it. Thanks so much to NCIStiva3 for being my beta! Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of its characters. ~JL**

It had been two years since she had left NCIS. Two years since she had broken the heart of the man who had truly loved her. Two years since she had left the people who had become her family, when hers was gone. And here she was two years later stepping off of the plane, Ziva David home at last.

When she had been offered a job in DC, she had been ecstatic, but the more she thought about it the more she began to regret her hasty decision. What if they had forgotten her, she knew they had to move on, and she had tried to distance herself only the occasional letter to Abby, Gibbs and McGee had received a couple of postcards, along with Ducky and Palmer. But Tony, she never knew what to say. And so she had really fallen out of touch with them all.

As she made her way through the crowd she finally found her ride and settled in for the 40 minute ride to her apartment. She had fretted throughout the whole flight worried that she might meet an old colleague, still unsure of how to handle the situation should it arise. She had opted not to take back her former apartment, unsure if she could handle the memories that were bound to haunt her there. So Ziva opted for a different apartment a little bit bigger than her previous one, but still a modest size for one person. She had, had everything delivered the week before so she could immediately begin to decorate her apartment and settle in.

As she stepped out of the car with several suitcases she saw a man who had an uncanny appearance to that of her former coworker. She exhaled a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding, it was Tony. Ziva wanted to turn and run, find an apartment elsewhere but she knew she couldn't so she would just have to avoid him for the time being. Lowering her head to cover her face she made her way inside but decided to take the next elevator, only noticing his stop was on her floor. She didn't know how to feel excited, scared, sad, and happy, she was still surprised by the effect this man had on her. She knew if she were sharing the floor with Tony, she was bound to run into him sometime. Ziva was perplexed as to why Tony was at her apartment building, he loved his apartment and everything about it, so why was he here. She decided not to push it any further she needed to start unpacking before her first day of work.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews they mean a lot to me! Sorry it took awhile I wasn't sure where to take this chapter. Any positive and constructive feedback is welcome. Anyways I won't hold you any longer, here's chapter 2. **Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of its characters.** And a very special thanks to NCIStiva3 for being a wonderful beta.

The next morning Ziva awoke with a burst of energy, and she felt as if she were on top of the world, although a little unsure of its cause but that wasn't about to stop her. Ziva made her way out the door and down the street to a little bakery she had spotted on the drive to her new apartment. After ordering a bagel and a large coffee, she started to make her way home. As she entered her building, she turned the corner to the elevators and was nearly knocked off of her feet, when she suddenly collided with a young woman.

"I am so sorry, I wasn't paying attention.", the woman with golden hair explained.

"It's no problem, I'm afraid I wasn't paying much attention either.", said Ziva with a small smile.

"I'm Georgia Harris, but everyone calls me Georgie." she greeted with a smile, as they boarded the elevator.

"I'm Ziva David, nice to meet you." Ziva replied politely.

"Are you new here, I don't think I've seen you around here before." Georgia asked, continuing the conversation further.

"Yes and no", Ziva replied with a smile. "I lived in D.C. two years ago but my job transferred me out to Israel, but now here I am again."

As they stepped out of the elevator Georgia turned to Ziva. "I'm in apartment 302 if you ever need anything." Ziva smiled and thanked her and turned to make her way to her own apartment. As the day progressed Ziva managed to unpack 6 of the 30 boxes she had stacked in her apartment and was feeling quite proud of herself. It was around 6:30 and she was beginning to develop an appetite so she decided to head out for some dinner.

They next few days passed by in blur, with Ziva trying to adjust to her new routine and constantly watching her back hoping no one would recognize her. At the end of the week she had managed to clear her entire weekend in which she planned to do absolutely nothing but recuperate from the hectic week. As she made her way out of her apartment to pick up some dinner, when she decided she should ask Georgia to join her, she had been friendly and it was time she started making new plans.

She made her way to Georgia's apartment, number 302 where she had every intention of inviting her to dinner, that was until Georgia answered the door.

Hi Georgia, I know this is last minute, but…", Ziva stopped short when she heard a voice, a man's voice ask "is that the Chinese."

Tony.

He hadn't moved, he was dating someone, he was dating Georgia. It all made sense now. Feeling somewhat humiliated, Ziva muttered a simple "I see you have company, maybe another time." before turning to leave as fast as she could, but it was too late. Tony had gotten up from his spot and made his way to the door to see who had gained the attention of his fiancee', but he was not expecting to see the woman on the other side of the door frame.


	3. Chapter 3

**So here's chapter 3 :) Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews/view/follows/favorites, everything. Anyways I'm not sure if I like how this chapter turned out, but I know where I want this to go, but anyways I hope you enjoy it. Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS.**

His face was contorted into complete and utter shock.

Ziva knew she had to do something and do it fast. "I'm sorry I see you have company so I'll talk to you another time," she stammered quickly without looking at Tony and left. Confused, Georgia shut the door, while Tony tried to shake away the bewilderment that had crept across his face. The two continued their evening, neither mentioning what had just transpired. When they finished their dinner Tony left. Tony needed to find her, he needed to find Ziva.

Ziva walked briskly in the cool fall night. The sound of cars and musky smell of fall easing away some of the tension that had built up in her body in the last 20 minutes. She doesn't know how long she's been walking, but she knows its been long enough, she turns around and goes home.

He isn't sure where to look for her but has a hunch that she doesn't want him to come after her. He decides to wait around in the lobby of the building knowing very well she didn't return to her apartment. He decides to reflect on everything that happened between them. For eight years they had resisted the pull of something that was much more than lust.

From the first day she walked into the bullpen there was something he couldn't shake about her, something that pulled him close into her orbit, something that they had denied themselves for eight years and just when he finally believed it could all work out, she told him she had to be alone, she had to find herself. He resented this for a long time, and often felt conflicted because of his selfish desires. He missed her, and seeing her again, even in those few seconds had brought everything back to life again. He couldn't let her go again, but what about Georgia? Of course as soon as he thought he had moved on and let go, she would turn back up in his life. Why? Was it fate? It was obviously some cruel trick of the universe.

So many questions flooded his mind that they became unbearable to think about and he decided he could use some fresh air to clear his head. He would check back in at the front desk to see if she had returned.

The night breeze whisked her hair around her face as she made her way back to the building. She rounded the corner with a sharp turn and bumped into someone with such incredible force that she would have fallen to to the ground had they not grabbed her arms to steady her.

**E/N~ I started writing this before the season premier when ideas were running rampant on Ziva's departure, so I'm not sure if I want to make her cause for leaving the same or not. Suggestions would be fun? Sorry about short chapters, it just happens. :)**


End file.
